Je veux être un homme
by Titipo
Summary: Féministe/Syndicaliste inspiré de l'épisode 67 de Minute Papillon


**Un petit Féministe/Syndicaliste... fluff (c'est la seule solution pour arriver à quelque chose avec eux, et comme j'en ai jamais fait qui se finissait bien x)) inspiré d'une phrase de l'épisode 67 de Minute Papillon "Liberté" (RETOUR DU PROOOF ! \o/... nan, ça se sera pour un prochain OS... xD). **

**Les personnages sont à Kriss, les "faits réels" présentés dans cet OS se sont déroulés il y a deux semaines. C'est pas super important de le dire, c'est vrai, mais bon, moi cette information m'a fait bizarre... Enfin bref !**

**Bonne lecture (et, pour les fan de Mpreg, on se retrouve demain) ;)**

* * *

><p><em>" Le parquet a requis mercredi 1500 euros d'amende contre une militante ukrainienne des Femen pour avoir détruit à coup de pieu la statue de cire de Vladimir Poutine au musée Grévin de Paris, un geste revendiqué comme «politique» par la jeune femme. Le jugement été mis en délibéré au 15 octobre. La féministe a déclaré être «très étonnée que dans la capitale des droits de l'Homme il y ait une statue de ce dictateur qui menace la paix mondiale et risque de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale». Nos correspondants sur place..."<em>

Un sifflement interrompit le journaliste dont l'image s'était changée à l'écran en une troupe de femme aux torses nus portant fleurs et banderoles dans les rues de la capitale.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les féministes...

Il grogna, dérangé par son opposé qu'il sentit s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, juste derrière lui.

- Celles-là se baladent en montrant leurs seins de leur plein grès, j'vais quand même pas me cacher les yeux !

Le Syndicaliste se rapprocha de la télévision, sifflant encore jusqu'à ce que la Féministe se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

- Oh, la pauvre, murmura-t-elle en lisant le titre du JT

- On s'en fout de ta gueule de journaliste, remettez les filles !

Il ne sentit pas l'habituel regard noir se poser sur lui mais n'y prêta que peu d'importance, préférant profiter du reportage ô combien instructif sur le parcours des Femen à travers le monde.

- C'est pas toi qui te baladerais à poil pour revendiquer, hein ?

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

Mais seul l'écran lui répondit, lui donnant quelques chiffres au sujet du nombre de féministes par pays. Qu'est-ce qu'attendait la sienne pour se défendre ?

Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ou qu'il n'y avait pas été assez fort. Alors il insista:

- De toute façon, je l'ai toujours dit, toutes des salopes ces bonnes femmes !

Allons, il lui tendait la perche, là ! C'était facile de répondre !

Non ? Rien ? Rien du tout ?

Ce n'était pas normal.

À moins qu'elle attende pour exploser et hurler. Ça lui irait déjà beaucoup mieux que cet inquiétant silence.

L'air naturel au possible, il avala une gorgée alcool.

- Juste bonnes à servir la bière...

- Oui, tu as raison.

Sans réfléchir, il recracha son pastis dans son verre.

Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, il se tourna vers elle avec un regard dévoilant tout le fond de sa pensée: choqué, paniqué, et un peu inquiet, aussi.

Rien n'allait comme d'habitude et il n'aimait pas ça. Du tout.

La Féministe fixa l'écran un moment avec un drôle d'air sérieux, presque grave. Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara d'un ton solennel:

- Je veux être un homme.

Cette fois, l'alcool qu'il recracha alla salir le tapis. Kriss allait lui passer un savon, mais il s'en foutait.

- Ma pauvre grognasse, t'en a dit des conneries dans ta vie, mais celle-là bat toutes les autres !

- Je suis sérieuse. Je veux être un homme.

Il se figea, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou la faire interner.

Si la femelle qu'il cherchait en permanence sur sa féminité devenait un mec, il était pas dans la merde !

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre ? Que c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'en tant que femme elle était laide ? Que l'homme était supérieur, donc c'était normal de vouloir y ressembler ?

Il était en terre inconnue, alors il préféra plutôt demander ce qui lui passa par la tête:

- Et on peut savoir d'où ça vient, cette idée débile ?

- Le dernier épisode. Tu sais, celui que j'ai tourné avec le Psy, 1erDegré et le Vegan pendant que toi tu te soûlais sur le canapé avec le Hippie ?

Le rabat-joie, le crétin et la fiotte... Génial.

- Pour info, il me conseillait le joint parce que "ça détend, man", mais je vais finir par te prescrire la même chose. Avec un peu de chance, ça te remettrait les idées en place... le rapport avec ta réplique dans l'épisode ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Change pas de sujet. C'est quoi le rapport entre ta réplique et l'idée de se faire pousser un phallus ?

La Féministe soupira, abandonnant définitivement toute lutte.

- Je me suis rendu compte que, dans une maison remplie d'hommes, j'étais un peu mal vue... Et puis, de quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Tu passes ton temps à dire que je suis une garce.

C'est vrai, ça, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Une réponse toute bête germa dans son esprit.

- Je t'aime bien en garce.

Il but une gorgée de pastis pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il posa sa chopine sur la table basse, le bruit du verre claquant contre le bois dans l'oppressant silence, puis fixa la télévision d'un air nonchalant. Les jambes croisées, le corps plié contre le dossier du canapé, une posture qui se voulait normale.

- Réfléchis une minute, comment tu réagirais si moi je voulais devenir une gonzesse ?

Il n'osait pas la regarder, les yeux vissés sur l'écran qui pourtant lui importait peu.

- Toi, une femme ?

- Imagine. T'as bien un minimum d'imagination si même moi j'ai pu te voir boire de la bière devant du foot.

Un silence pesant passa entre eux.

- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée...

- Ah, tu vois !

Soulagé et satisfait, il finit par lâcher la télé des yeux pour se tourner vers elle, la découvrant assise près de lui.

- Reste une gonzesse, t'es mieux comme ça.

Il laissa éclater un petit rire honnête avant de remarquer que le corps de son opposé se rapprochait du sien. Il se tendit. Il fallait trouver une excuse avant que son ego n'en prenne un sacré coup.

Trop tard. Pire qu'il ne l'avait redouté, il sentit une douce sensation contre sa joue qui disparut tout aussi vite.

La Féministe s'écarta, remit ses cheveux en ordre pour échapper au besoin de se justifier. Pour rester forte.

- Tu me trouve belle ? Demanda-t-elle pourtant, sans doute en croisant son reflet dans l'écran

- Faudrait voir à pas exagérer, non plus...

Vexée ou amusée, il ne saurait vraiment dire. Les deux, peut-être.

Elle se leva, prête à quitter la pièce.

- Devenir un homme, c'est pas très digne d'une féministe, ça ! Lâcha-t-il, songeur, en vidant son verre

Il en examina le fond mais se retint tant bien que mal de faire une plaisanterie impliquant la condition féminine, sa fainéantise et le réfrigérateur.

- Pis je me demande bien comment tu aurais fait ! Ajouta-t-il accompagné d'un éclat de rire

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Laissons-lui son innocence...".


End file.
